


Vulnerable Secrets

by LPSunnyBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Catholic Guilt, Human AU, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: Kankri gets raped. (He kind of likes it.)
Relationships: Kankri Vantas/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Vulnerable Secrets

A hand clamps over Kankri’s mouth and his phone goes skittering from his hand, half-composed text to Porrim going unfinished. The person that hauls him into the dark classroom is built, firm and unyielding as he shoves Kankri up against the door.

“Hey, Vantas.” The stranger growls, and Kankri can’t quite place his voice. “I heard you been talking a lot of shit. Sounds to me like you’re full of it.”

Kankri bristles. The hand leaves his mouth and he sucks in a breath to talk, but then a hand shoves his head against the door, banging his head and causing stars to burst in his vision, stealing his words and making him reel, pain radiating through his head.

“So I think I better show you what happens to trounced-up bastards who don’t know their place.” The voice growls. Hands rake across Kankri’s body, down his sides, grabbing at his hips.

“You- what do you think you are doing, you impudent-” Kankri blusters, a sour edge of fear curdling in his gut.

“Shut up, you fucking bitch. You think you’re so righteous.” The stranger crushes him up against the door, hands circling his waist to find his belt, working it free with rough, forceful yanks. “I know what kind of bitch you are.”

The stranger growls low in Kankri’s ear, making Kankri shudder. “So fucking cocky, walking around this place like you own it, telling everyone how to act and what to do.”

He yanks Kankri’s pants down roughly and fear shoots through Kankri- he twists and throws an elbow back, but the guy grabs his head and slams him into the door again, making Kankri gasp in pain, going dizzy.

“I’ll show you your place. You fucking bitch.” The guy growls, breath hot as it washes over Kankri’s ear, heavy and humid. Kankri squeezes his eyes shut.

Pain.

Radiating up his spine, splitting him open. Kankri gives a choked off noise, fingers dragging on the door.

“Fucking bitch.” The stranger growls as he shoves his cock in, grinding hard into Kankri, forcing his dry cock into his ass, pinning him to the door, not letting him escape.

“Get- off-” Kankri gasps and there’s a whine-y, desperate edge to his voice that makes shame curl in his gut, his face washing hot.

“Nah. No fucking way. I bet you like this kind of fucking shit, you asshole.” The guy slams his hips in and Kankri gives a choked-off cry, clawing at the door at the pain that radiates from his ass.

“So fucking preachy. Yeah, you fucking bitch, you’ll make a good priest someday-” the stranger growls as he starts fucking, shoving Kankri into the door with every thrust, “so ready to tell everyone what to do and be so fucking better than everyone else.”

“Guess what, Vantas.” He doesn’t stop, fucking in and out of Kankri, just using his body, uncaring of the choked noises tearing from Kankri’s throat, uncaring of the elbows being shoved back at him. “You’re nothing more than fucking trash.”

Kankri gasps as the stranger shoves in hard, flattening him against door, shoving him up on his toes. He can’t stop the whimper of pain, but- something’s sparking in his gut, at the lack of control. A deep, heady feeling of being unable to do anything, unable to fight-

It’s horrifying.

He doesn’t want this. He can’t hear the words of filth being growled into his ear, humiliating and heavy, his heart pounding too loud in his ears. The painful drag of the cock fucking into him hurts, hurts so bad- pain rocks through him with every thrust, but- it’s exhilarating. A desperate helplessness that burns through him, lighting him up across his body, turning the drag of pain- turns it into something good.

It makes him whimper, eyes squeezing shut, as heat pools in his gut. Shameful and hot, his dick starting to get hard, a hateful surge of sensation.

“You fucking slut.” The words break through Kankri’s haze, hateful and astonished. “You fucking like this, you pathetic bitch!”

“N-No-” Kankri gasps. “No, I- Stop-”

“Yeah, yeah you do.” The stranger growls. “You damn slut. Gonna fucking cum from getting fucked in the ass?”

Kankri trembles, shoved up on his toes against the door, nails digging into the wood. The stranger groans low in his ear, fucking into him hard, crushing him into the door, driving all breath from his lungs, making tears prickle at the corner of his eyes.

“Stop- please-” He gasps. In response the stranger laughs, which turns into a groan, which turns into a slam of pain up his spine as the stranger grinds in deep, heat shooting into him as he cums.

“N- no-” Kankri lets out a desperate whine, cock throbbing and aching to be touched, bobbing shamefully between his legs.

“Fucking hell.” The stranger groans, pulling back, leaving Kankri limp against the door, shuddering and gasping. Kankri presses his aching forehead to the wood, legs weak.

The stranger spits. “Remember that, you fucking bitch, before you go running your mouth again.” He knocks Kankri to the side and pulls the door open, leaving the classroom and kicking the door shut, putting Kankri in darkness again.

Kankri sinks to his knees and whimpers, trembling, heat pulsing through his unsteady limbs, a horrible, shameful pleasure shaking through him. After a moment of his eyes squeezed shut he grabbed his dick and frantically fisted it, shoving his hand over his mouth to muffle himself.

He’s burning up, he’s trembling on the knifes edge, ass throbbing and aching and fucked open, so close to being shoved over. “Oh god.” He gasps, blinking away tears. He had been fucked- been raped\- and it had felt good- the loss of control- oh god, oh god-

His orgasm hits him like a train, driving the wind from his chest as he sobs, curling in on himself, waves of pleasure radiating through him. It was the best orgasm of his life, heady and dizzying, if he wasn’t on his floor already he’d be collapsing to it, to the holiest of states, on his knees, gasping and trembling.

Kankri kneels in the darkness, lightheaded and swaying, waiting for salvation that would never come.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my writing, check me out on twitter at [@LPSunnyBunny](http://twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
